


Soul Mates

by SkeiFire



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1409578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeiFire/pseuds/SkeiFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One boy. One girl. 13.<br/>Soul mates.</p><p>A poem of decent length that, up until the third and fourth to last lines, could pass as a generic poem about lost opportunity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul Mates

One boy. One girl. 13.

Soul mates.

Her smile was his sunlight.  
Her presence was his color.  
Her voice was his only music.  
It echoed when she was gone.

He was her pillar.  
His words were her lifeline.  
He found her humor.  
He made her laugh.

He loved her. She loved him.

He messed up. 14.

A gossip monger instilled fear into his feeble heart.  
They told him she was depressed. He told them to leave.  
They told him it was his fault. He told them to leave.  
They told him she almost died. He told them to leave.

In the end, he was the one who left.

He looked for it and he saw it.  
The gloom that had clouded her eyes, the cobwebs on her clothes.  
Her laugh had gone stale.  
He was scared. What could he do?  
She never asked for help.  
He never offered.  
They became distant.

It got worse. 15.

Middle school was over.  
Hormones were the enemy.  
Mood swings were frequent. 

They had a fight.

He was angry. She was not.  
He didn't understand.  
She didn't explain.

They broke up.

His world went grey again.  
Days without her meant nothing.  
He still loved her.  
He was sorry.  
He missed her.

She never called back. 16.

He was crushed.

Why had this happened to her?  
To him?  
To them?

It was all his fault.

He had been weak.  
He had doubted her.  
He'd hurt her.  
He hated himself.

She forgave him.

She didn't blame him, not at all.  
He had done his best to restore ruins that just kept crumbling.  
She loved him for that. But it had been pointless.  
She hadn't needed his help.  
He couldn't do much on a shaky foundation anyway.

She knew he wouldn't see it.  
She knew he wouldn't accept.  
But it was too late now.  
She'd already left him to rebuild.  
And this time, it was a success.

She came back.  
Her smile wasn't the same.  
It was stronger.

And so was she.

He apologized. She explained.  
She smiled. He cried.

"I miss you." He told her.  
"I know." She replied.

For the first time in years, he smiled back.

He woke up.

For the twelfth night in a row, Sollux Captor had a dream.  
For the twelfth month in a year, Aradia Megido was still dead.

One boy. One body. 17.

Soulmates.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a friend of mine as motivation to do his house chores. We'll see whether or not he actually finds the task to have been worthwhile after he reads this.
> 
> Sorry. Not sorry.


End file.
